Final Fantasy VII2, The lost Village of Ancients
by Jenza1202
Summary: Having read about the Village of Ancients, Vincent sets out to discover if the legend is true. Along with RedXIII, Tifa, Cid, Cid's little Brother John and a whole host of new characters, he sets out to find the truth behind the legends. R and R please.


Jenza1202: Hello everyone! This is my first FF7 fanfic so please don't flame me. I'm a major fan of Vin/Tifa and Cid/Shera. In this story I pay reference to all nine main characters, but only four go out on this adventure, joined by John Highwind (Cid's little bro.) Also to make this fit, Vincent was never locked up in a coffin. Vince, wanna do the Disclaimer for me?  
  
Vincent: Jenza1202 does not own FF7, the places, characters etc. She does however own the idea of the Village of Ancients and Cid's little Brother.  
  
Cid: I can't believe that evil woman gave me a little brother! Give me my beer!  
  
Jenza1202: Hey, I like your little brother, so he stays in this fanfic. Vincent, care to continue?  
  
Vincent: Jenza1202 also makes use of the idea of Beyblades, but uses them only as a weapon type. Kai is also mentioned at one point, but plays no part in the course of events. This fanfic is the beginning of your nightmares.  
  
Jenza1202: Happy reading everyone.  
  
Cid: Can I have my beer now?  
  
The shadowed figure slowly walked across the street, Tifa watched from the window in the bar area, as she wiped down the tables. The door opened and the figure stepped in. He was wet through from the rain; his hooded coat had failed to keep him dry. He was carrying a large rucksack and another shoulder pack, luckily they were waterproof  
  
"Hello there." Tifa said cheerfully "Would you like a cup of coffee. It's a foul night to be outside. You must be drenched. Put your things down and I'll get you a towel."  
  
Thank you Tifa." The figure said Tifa's eyes opened in shock "Vincent?" she asked Vincent shook the hood down, revelling his raven hair and his ruby red eyes. His hair was mattered against his face, and wet.  
  
"Hello Tifa, it's been a while." He put his bags on the floor.  
  
"It has been. Where are you off to?" Tifa asked sitting down to talk to the demonic man. "Are you travelling to pass the time?"  
  
"I found some books in the mansion basement. They contain information about a place, a small village where Ancients live. I thought Aries would be interested in the them." Vincent said. Tifa smiled. "Have you asked her?"  
  
"Yes, she wasn't interested." Vincent answered. "She and Cloud are happily married and are expecting twins, one son, one daughter. I've been asked to be Godfather to their son, along with Cid. Aries asked me, that when I found you to ask if you wanted to be God Mother to their son as well?"  
  
"I would love to be!" Tifa answered. "I will write them. So where are you going them?"  
  
"To the village." Vincent answered. "Just to see if the legend is true."  
  
"Is anyone else coming?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Red decided to, and he thought we should ask you." Vincent answered. "Do you want to come." Tifa smiled, she knew out of all the members of Avalanche, Vincent and Red had the closest friendship. Both were clever, and kept a level head in the most dangerous situations and both always had a logical answer to any query.  
  
"Sure!" Tifa answered smiling happily, glad to have another chance to travel with the ex-Turk and hear the stories about his adventures during those times. Vincent had told some of the most interesting stories in the evenings when they were all camping.  
  
"Okay." Red said. "In mastered Materia I have: 2 HP plus, Ice, Restore, Fire, Lightning, Revive, Shield, Time and Sense. I also have Phoenix, Odin, Shiva, Titan and Ramah."  
  
"I have: 3 HP plus, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Revive, Restore Barrier and Destruct. Deathblow, Steal and Transform as well. I have Bahumant, Infirt, Alexander and Knights of the Round." Tifa smiled. "Vincent should have a good selection as he was the main magic user in the group. What have you got?"  
  
"2 HP plus, Gravity, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Contain, Heal, Restore, Revive, Earth, Poison, Ultima, Enemy Skill and Mega All. Summon wise I have Knights of the Round. Zero Bahumant and Neo Barhumant." It had been through Vincent that the group had had two Mastered Knights of the Round, as well as most of the other Materia. Vincent had spent time, when the others were resting aboard the Highwind, training the Materia up. As a result they had incredible Materia. Vincent had automatically been given a Mastered piece of Materia that he had trained up.  
  
Red yawned as he watched Vincent and Tifa set up the second tent. It was late, they had been travelling for nearly a week now.  
  
"So?" He asked smiling. "Vincent, it's your turn to tell a story tonight. Tell us about your past." Tifa nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know about ours." She said. "Okay." Vincent answered. "I was 'born and bred' as they say in Gonagaga. My mother was from Wutei, my father from Gonagaga. Life was pretty boring until the seventh of June 2001."  
  
"That's the day the reactor went up!" Red said. "You were there?" "Yes, I was in the forest with me dad, killing off a few of the toads and turning tourists back to their normal selves. We both heard and saw the reactor go up. We got back to town, but my home had been flatted in the explosion. My mother had been crushed to death. My father and I, along with the others, tried to escape the flames, but only four of us made it: Myself, the mayor and his wife, and their daughter, others survived, only because they had been out of town. My father had been killed by falling debris. After a night of rain, we were able to get back into the village, and look for anything salvageable; we did not find much. All I found was my father's crossbow and my mother's Bay Blades, their weapons."  
  
"Do you still have them?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yes, they're both in my bag." Vincent answered.  
  
"Show them to us!" Red said. Vincent sighed and went to collect the two weapons. The crossbow was made out of black metal; it was lightweight with ten Materia slots in it. Three slots were taken up.  
  
"Was this your father's Materia?" Red asked  
  
"Yes, It's Full Cure, Final Attack and a summon called 'Angels of Eternal Hope." Vincent answered.  
  
"Can you use the Crossbow?" Tifa asked "Yes." Vincent answered.  
  
"Are these the Bay Blades?" Red asked, looking at the eight strange discs and the even stranger thing lying next to it. "These weapons have animal spirits in them don't they?"  
  
"Yes, Bit Beasts." Vincent answered. "Which ones do you have?" Red asked  
  
"Driger the White tiger, Drazer the Fire Phoenix, Dragoon the storm Dragon, Galux, the Black Lion. Nefatia the cat, Cacarot the falcon, Kovo the Griffin and Nakuti the Lord of the Forest." Vincent said "This is a lancer." He attached a bay blade to it. "Basically, you launch the blade at your enemy, the bit beast works as a summon, but you commanded what it does. You use up MP whilst doing it.  
  
Tifa groaned when she and the group walked into an ambush. She raised her fists, Red bared his teeth and Vincent pulled his gun out of his holster.  
  
"Wait." The man, said. "I only fight Bay Blade, against Bay Blade." He held up his. Tifa smiled, "Vince, care to show us your talent?"  
  
"." Vincent answered taking a launcher and a Bay Blade out of his pack. ".Fine."  
  
"You remind me the champion Kai, silent, but dangerous." The man said. "Let's battle!" He launched his Bay Blade. Vincent was a split second behind him, launching his Blade towards the man's.  
  
"Carvi! Use Tiger Claw!" the man commanded. A Hark appeared and attacked Vincent's spinning blade.  
  
'Dragoon! Use Sea Storm Attack!' Vincent mentally commanded. A blue dragon rose from out Vincent's spinning blade and knocked the bird flying, causing the other blade to over turn and stop spinning.  
  
"Mental link." the man commented. "Good to see you keep that up."  
  
"Hello John." Vincent answered, picking his blade up and putting it back into his bag.  
  
"Dam it!" said the man dropping his hood. "How'd you guess Vin-tiny?" "Easy, you polite, you've got Carvi, you have the same accent as you elder brother" Vincent answered. "And I'm not Vin-tiny."  
  
"You were." John answered running a hand through his blonde hair and grinning. "Then when you were fifteen, you grew six inches in the course of a year. How's life as a half demon?"  
  
"As interesting as a normal Saturday night on security duty." Vincent answered.  
  
"How's Horace Johnson?" John asked. "If he's alive, I get the first shot."  
  
"He's dead." Vincent answered. "I got him, along with two mates."  
  
"So the best I can do is spit on his grave?" John said.  
  
"Yes." Vincent answered.  
  
"Alright, forget it. I'm glad one of us got to kill him. I go against being dragged out of the ruins of my burning home, just to be dragged to a lab and used as a test subject." John snorted angrily. "Seriously if I ever have one more needle shoved in me I will personally kill the person who did it."  
  
"You got the better deal." Vincent answered.  
  
"Well, yes being turned into a human angel is better then being turned into a demon, but you had demonic blood to begin with, and, I know this part of the conversation has past, but do not compare me with my brother Cid Highwind. I am not anything like that fag smoking moron!"  
  
"Shut it John!" a voice called. Cid was walking towards them. "I am not a moron! At least I got a well paid job instead of running riot on the street with a demon wannabe!"  
  
"Vince, my big brother seems to think we ran riot whilst we lived on the streets." John grinned and shook his head.  
  
Jenza1202: Help I'm out of ideas! Please can someone give me ideas of how to continue this story.  
  
Cid: As you have noticed, Jenza1202 sucks at writing fanfics.  
  
Jenza1202: Shut up Cid!  
  
Cid: Make me!  
  
Jenza1202 mutters curses under breath then duck tapes Cid's mouth together.  
  
Jenza1202: Ignore him, please help me! I need help!  
  
Vincent: Mentally, yes she does. She is not very intelligent.  
  
Jenza1202: I'll have you know, that I got my GSCE results. I got 10 A-C grades!  
  
Vincent: What are GCSEs?  
  
Jenza1202: A form of torture that the head hencho of education thought up. Exams, evil exams!!! 


End file.
